This Look of Love
by Urn of Osiris
Summary: This fic takes place about a year after Willow and Tara graduate. The entire gang is here from S6. Willow and Tara are getting ready for a very big event. MAJOR romance… zero ANGST
1. Chapter 1 The Itinerary

Title: This Look of Love  
  
Rating: PG and that is for a curse word or two.  
  
Feedback: Go for it. This is for all of you not me.  
  
Summary: This fic takes place about a year after Willow and Tara graduate. The entire gang is here from S6. Willow and Tara are getting ready for a very big event. MAJOR romance... zero ANGST   
  
Author's Note: Some of the events in this fic actually took place in my own life. Of course some did not. You can use your imagination and decide which are which. Enjoy  
  
Copyright Disclaimer: Joss and Company owns all the characters. But they are alive and happy here. So screw ME. Not me, but you know ME.  
  
Quick note of thanks to LS for the beta. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
This look of Love  
  
Chapter 1 The itinerary  
  
"It's not going to happen." Dawn spoke softly yet firmly looking at her sister as they walked down the stairs. "I'm certain everything will go smoothly."  
  
Turning to look with confusion and flushed with laughter Buffy spoke, "Are you serious? Have you forgotten where we live?" Buffy fought hard to hold back her laughter.  
  
"I'm just saying they Love each other way too much, and there is no way anything will stop this." Dawn looked directly at her sister spitting the words out at her. "On this day, I swear, nothing terrible, awful or catastrophic will happen."  
  
"Are you insane?" Anya screeched entering the Summer's house without knocking. "Do you want to curse the entire day? God Buffy, haven't you taught her anything about tempting fate."  
  
"Hello, Anya." Dawn looked in disgust. "We were actually in the middle of a private conversation." Dawn looked at Buffy, who was smiling very largely at Anya. "Anyway, yes I know I shouldn't tempt fate but I am 100% certain that today will be perfect."  
  
"Oh my god." Anya spouted again, "will you stop saying that already?"  
  
"Yes Dawn, please stop saying that nothing could possibly ruin this day, and that everything will go smoothly now," Buffy said in full on laughter. "Anya, It's really O.K. as much as I hate to admit it, I think I have to agree with Dawn on this one. With Willow in charge of things, the day has been planned to the very second."  
  
"Yes, I am very aware that the day has been mapped out so that the blind could find their way," Anya replied, "I just don't like when she puts bad karma out there in space, especially the space that I have to occupy. Okay?" Anya turned to enter the dining room.  
  
"Right," Buffy replied with a grin.  
  
As they walked into the dining room, all three women stopped fast. Walking from the kitchen was a vision of bliss. It brought tears of joy to all their faces. Wide eyed Dawn spoke," Oh wow, you look amazing."  
  
Tara walked toward them, still in her robe, blushing and fighting to keep from looking down with embarrassment. "Thanks sweetie," Tara softly spoke. "I still have to actually put on my dress though. So hold off on the flattery until then, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Dawn replied. "It's just that, you look like a vision. Not like a spirity vision, but you are glowing and you just look very happy. It's really cool."  
  
"I am," Tara replied with the most amazing smile that lit the room. "I do believe that today, there is nothing that could possibly..." She was sharply cut off.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you people?" Anya bellowed. "Do you want the earth to open up right here in front of you and swallow us whole?"  
  
Dawn, Buffy, and Tara looked at each other and laughed. Tara winked at the two sisters indicating that she was fully aware of the conversation that was going on while she was in the kitchen.  
  
"Fine, Laugh all you want, but when you and Willow are saying your vows, and the earth starts to shake, and things explode," Anya breezed her wild words, "don't come crying to me. I tried to warn you all."  
  
"I'll consider myself warned," Tara replied. "Anyway the earth shaking and the explosions, we'll leave that for the honeymoon." Tara said with a sly grin.  
  
The crowd in the room stopped, and looked at Tara with a bit of shock.  
  
"What," Tara said looking at them with an innocent but sassy half smile.  
  
"Tara!" Buffy smiled quickly covering her little sisters ears. "Kid in the room here."  
  
"I am not a Kid!" Dawn quickly spoke. "Really Buffy, I'm 18. I do know all about these things. I do have a boyfriend you know. Hello, freshman in college. What do you think we do on our dates?"  
  
"You play monopoly." Buffy said fully aware she was lying to herself and everyone else. "I see lots of board games, and that is all I ever want to know and see. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, right Monopoly," Dawn laughed. "Got it loud and clear."  
  
"So back to the honeymoon," Anya interrupted with her nosy tone. "Where exactly are you two going anyway? None of us know, and I have to say it's very annoying."  
  
"Yes, I have to agree with that." Buffy chimed in.  
  
"Me too." Dawn felt the need to agree.  
  
"Well, actually we have told someone, but they took a vow of silence." Tara confessed walking into the living room. "Willow and I wanted to be certain that NO Scooby tricks would be played on us." Tara turned to focus on Buffy and Anya. "So the secret is locked away, and it will not be revealed. Got it!"  
  
"Oh, we got it," Buffy snickered. "But we will find out, and now when we do, you are so going to be sorry you didn't spill."  
  
Tara reached forward to grab Buffy and squeezed her into a tight hug. "You can try," Tara whispered, "but I am very certain that you won't find us."  
  
"They're going to do a spell," Dawn yelled.   
  
"Duh," Anya spat loudly. "It is their honeymoon, of course they are going to do spells."  
  
Silence fell over the women, as they gasped. Then a roar of laughter filled the house so loudly that it could be heard outside.  
  
"Not spellllls," Dawn said as her face flushed from embarrassment. "I meant that they are going to do a masking spell, so that we can't find them."   
  
"You two suck," Buffy said a little grouchy as she realized that Willow and Tara had planned to be ambushed by the Scooby gang. "Sure the witches can hide and they know we can't find them. That's just not fair. You had no problems when we ambushed Xander and Anya though, did you?"  
  
"You're right Buffy," Tara said happily. "But it is the only way that Willow and I are going to get any peace from the rest of you terrible tricksters."  
  
"Well you are certainly not getting a piece from me missy," Anya said straightforwardly. "Only one getting a piece from me is Xander, and with the wedding and all he might actually get two." Anya tilted her head and smiled at the excitement of having her Xander as often as she liked.  
  
"OK," Buffy interrupted. "Anyone else ready to change the subject."  
  
Tara and Dawn sharply raised their hands as a knock came to the front door.  
  
"Hey Anya," Buffy turned to look at her. "That's how you should enter someone's house, by knocking first." Buffy laughed and walked over to answer the door. Giles was standing in front of the door brushing off his jacket.  
  
"Hello ladies." Giles entered with a smile. "Are we ready to go to the church? I have the car out front." I'm 5 minutes early, I knew I should be if I wanted to keep the brutal schedule Willow made out for me." Giles thrust the four page single spaced itinerary in their faces.  
  
They jumped back in mock shock shaking their heads. In laughter they all fumbled for their copies surprised when Tara didn't present one.  
  
"What?" Tara looked at them questioning.  
  
"Where is your catalogue of tasks?" Dawn questioned shocked that Tara had lost hers.  
  
"Oh, mine." Tara smiled brazenly pulling a small piece of paper from her robe pocket. "This," she stated simply.  
  
"That" Dawn said in shock. "That is your Itinerary? You are getting married today, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes sweetie," Tara replied with a smile. "Would you like me to share it with you?" The room was filled with heads nodding yes. Tara read the letter as everyone crowded around her.  
  
_My Love, __  
  
__Your only responsibility today is to be blissfully happy, and to be on time of course. I have planned for everything. I have surrounded you with people who will take very good care of you until it is my turn. When it is mine I vow to do it eternally.__  
__You are the love of my life.__  
  
__Your Willow _  
  
"That was beautiful," Dawn smiled with tears in her eyes. "Wow, the two of you are so lucky."  
  
"Yes, I have to agree with my little sister here." Buffy said as she wrapped her arm around Dawn. "You are really great together."  
  
"That just sucks." Anya blurted out with disgust. The rest of the room got wide-eyed in shock. "When Xander and I finally tied the knot, I worked my ass off. I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship."  
  
Tara just looked at Anya with a disapproving raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well if the truth be told," Dawn interjected. "Actually neither of them wear pants very much, didn't you ever notice that." Dawn laughed at her joke that everyone but Anya thought was funny.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," Anya said unamused. "Yes let's all make fun of the ex-ex-ex-vengeance demon." "Lets laugh at her, ha, ha, ha.  
  
Giles loudly cleared his throat, "Ah hmm. Well then ladies I believe we have a schedule to keep."  
  
"Well some of us do," Anya spouted once more in disgust. "Others get to trot off in la-la land all day."  
  
Everyone just grinned at Anya as they walked out the front door. Anya grabbed the doorknob giving it an extra slam to make a final point.  
  
"The car," Anya spun to look at Giles completely green with envy. "That's a limousine, it is so much more than a car. Did you know she was sending you a limo?" Anya turned to Tara.  
  
"No, actually she just said that she would send someone to pick us all up," Tara looked at all of them. _The day is just getting better and better _Tara thought in her head. She smiled and climbed in followed by the rest of the wedding party.  
  
"Well you know," Buffy chimed in, "now that Willow is writing software for that security group she can afford these little luxuries. Anyway if you hadn't been in such a rush to get Xander to say the 'I do's' you might have been pampered a bit."  
  
"Well if Xander wasn't such a chicken shit, we would have gotten it right the first time." Anya blurted out her frustration sending the entire group into fits of laughter. "What? Why are you laughing I am totally serious."  
  
They just shook their heads and changed the subject.  
  
"So Anya, did you call and make sure the dresses were delivered to the cultural center this morning?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Of course I did," Anya pulled out her itinerary shoving it in Buffy's face. "See it's number one hundred and thirty six. If it's on here, I did it. Wouldn't want to bring down the wrath of Willow the Bride-groom-bride." Anya spoke in a softer tone. "Or is it Groom-bride-groom. I don't get all this lesbian mumbo jumbo."  
  
Tara just looked at Anya with a pleased smile, knowing how entertained Willow would be for causing such frustration to their friend. The rest of the drive was short and uneventful as they pulled up to the front of the building. Buffy climbed out looking around for Willow and Xander.  
  
"Buffy, don't worry according to the itinerary they won't be here for forty-seven minutes." Giles softly spoke from the car. "So we should be fine."  
  
"Right," Buffy replied. "If it's in the itinerary, it's good as gold. I got that, lets get inside then."  
  
They entered the front of the cultural center. It was a beautiful brick building that at one time had been a church. It was renovated to house an organization of men and women united to celebrate ethnic, gender and cultural diversity. Tara and Willow loved the place. It's where Tara had worked since graduation, and where Willow volunteered most of her Saturday mornings.  
  
"Which room do we use?" Anya yelled.  
  
"My itinerary says # 115." Buffy spoke with a whisper.  
  
"It's not a church or a library Buffy," Tara leaned over to Buffy. "You don't have to whisper. Anyway, I'm sure only a handful of people are here right now."  
  
"Oh sorry," Buffy straightened up. "Habit I guess. I just saw all the religious symbols and stuff on the walls, made me go into quiet mode. What's all of that there for?"  
  
"Well every time we introduce a new person or family to the center, we ask them to bring a symbol of who they are emotionally or spiritually." Tara explained. As the group walked down the hall Dawn noticed all the different representations on the wall. They walked passed the office doors, and Dawn stopped in front of Tara's.  
  
"Did you see this?" Dawn asked looking at Tara.  
  
"No what sweetie?" Tara replied.  
  
"The plaque on the door." Dawn smiled as she read it, "Tara MaClay-Rosenberg."  
  
"Where," Tara smiled stepping forward to look. "Wow, Willow must have snuck in here and put that up this morning." A tear came to Tara's eyes.  
  
"She really thinks of everything," Dawn looked at them with dreamy eyes.  
  
In the background Anya was flipping through her itinerary. She stepped forward to look at all the other packets everyone was holding, smirking at Tara as she passes. "Nope, I don't see it on any itinerary here," Anya spouted out. "So it was either Xander or your betrothed. Hey, that's Xander's craftsmanship there."  
  
"MaClay-Rosenberg?" Anya read it sarcastically. "I guess the pants question as been answered."  
  
"The what now?" Buffy answered.  
  
"Well when you hyphenate," Anya answered," The man's name comes last. So Willow wears the pants I guess? HUH," Anya crossed her arms triumphantly.  
  
"If truth be told," Tara confessed. "It's numerical and alphabetical."  
  
"OK, it would have to be if Will is involved," Buffy gave a mocking laugh.  
  
"No really, we had a hard time deciding how to order our last names." Tara explained. "I wanted Willow's first for me, and mine first for her. She wanted it the same for both of us. After hours of conversation, we finally decided to solve it scientifically. This is the result."  
  
"How is it scientific?" Dawn questioned the logic.  
  
"Simple sweetie," Tara explained. "Numerically I have fewer letters, and alphabetically I come first. Simple science."  
  
"Sounds more like Willow logic to me," Anya added sarcastically. "Pants," she said referring to their earlier conversation.  
  
The crowd just smiled, shook their heads and moved on toward room 115. As they walked through the doors all the dresses were hanging across a rack. Everything was pressed and wrinkle free. Tara had a full length white dress very simple yet elegant. On the table in the room was a very large box. Tara smiled as she approached it, she could smell the sweet scent of roses. On top of the box there was an envelope the name Tara written simply on the front. Tara immediately recognized Willow's handwriting.  
  
Tara walked over to the couch and sat down to read it.  
  
_My Darling,__  
  
__Everything that we have dreamed and planned for today will come to spectacular display in a short time. I have dreamed of you always. You are my everything and you will always be. I will see you very soon and we will be together. I love you.__  
  
__Your Willow_  
  
Tara slipped the note into her pocket, as a tear of happiness slipped down her cheek. "I love you too," Tara whispered quietly knowing the words would find their way to her beloved.  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2 With every breath

Title: This Look of Love  
  
Rating: PG and that is for a curse word or two.  
  
Feedback: Go for it. This is for all of you not me.  
  
Summary: This fic takes place about a year after Willow and Tara graduate. The entire gang is here from S6. Willow and Tara are getting ready for a very big event. MAJOR romance... zero ANGST  
  
Author's Note: Some of the events in this fic actually took place in my own life. Of course some did not. You can use your imagination and decide which are which. Enjoy  
  
Copyright Disclaimer: Joss and Company owns all the characters. But they are alive and happy here. So screw ME. Not me, but you know ME.  
  
Chapter 2 With every breath  
  
Willow gasped and softly touched the center of her chest. Tara got the note Willow whispered in her head. She looked at the clock, and back at the pile of papers spread out on the table. "Right on schedule," Willow said.  
  
"Hey! What ya yammin on about over there?" Xander asked in amusement.  
  
"Me, oh I just got a message from Tara." Willow answered.  
  
"What!" Xander was a bit thrown by her confession. "You aren't supposed to see or talk to her before the wedding. Hey, where is she?" He was spinning around looking for her.  
  
"Gosh Xander," Willow laughed at him. "We didn't talk, I just felt her love. I felt her swell with love and it stole my breath."  
  
"OK, I got the visuals there." Xander covered his eyes even though there was nothing to see. "My mind went to naughty Wicca spell casting places."  
  
Willow looked in mock shock slapping Xander on the shoulder. "Xander Harris, get your dirty mind out of my very wonderful sex life. Anyway she got the letter that I left at the cultural center this morning. I also felt her happiness when she saw the plaque on the wall. She really liked that. Thanks for making that for her."  
  
"Hey, no problem," Xander smirked proudly huffing his breath on his fingers and rubbing them across his chest. "I am the man, and I have the tools."  
  
"Yes, the tool man," Willow mocked again. "Not unlike that guy that was always blowing himself up on that TV show." She laughed loudly.  
  
"Hey, I am so not like that guy," Xander grouched. "I am a much manlier man."  
  
They both laughed and quickly changed the subject. Xander was putting on his tuxedo as Willow sat on the couch.  
  
"So Xander, what do you think of the house?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well for the 100th time, I love it." Xander smiled at her.  
  
"It's just, you know, it's our first house." Willow stumbled with her words," I know that Tara loves it, but I told her it had an accepted offer, it was my offer, but she doesn't know that. And I wanted it to be wonderful, and she was so disappointed, and I know she loves it, but I wanted to get her a really great wedding gift, and I hope she isn't mad that I did it behind her back. I don't want her to be mad at me on our wedding night, cause, you know wedding night and all." She winked. "Is it possible that I made the wrong decision cause, you know it is our first house."  
  
Xander grabbed Willow by the shoulders giving her a quick shake snapping her out of the full on babble. "I am pretty sure that every day this week, when we were working on this house, we discussed this. And every time we came to the same conclusion. This is a wonderful house. Tara picked it out, and she loves it. The only deception, and it is really small, is the accepted offer lie. It did have an accepted offer, yours."  
  
"OK, I know," Willow confessed. "I just, it's just that today is the day, and I want everything to be perfect."  
  
"I know," Xander laughed pulling the twelve page single spaced double sided itinerary from his coat. "And I have the dead trees to prove it. Heck Will could you have spent any more time planning this wedding?"  
  
"Actually I didn't spend a lot really," she grinned. "I developed this wedding planner program, all I had to do was insert events into the planner and it created all these schedules for everyone. I put in all the names and Viola, there you have it: The MaClay-Rosenberg wedding."  
  
"Yes, very impressive," Xander said mocking her glory. "We are very impressed that you scheduled the hell mouth out of us."  
  
Willow giggled at his joke and replied, "You won't be laughing at me anymore Mr. Harris. I should have you know that I sold the idea for that program just last week. I haven't told Tara yet, but it turned out to be very lucrative. My brain made quite a little profit. Your wife is going to help us invest it."  
  
"Really," Xander replied in shock. "You asked Anya for help?"  
  
"Well yes," Willow answered. "When it comes to money, Anya is the one to talk to."  
  
"I can't argue there," Xander snickered.  
  
"So my dear best friend, I do believe it is time for us to leave." Xander lifted her from the couch. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out an envelope and handed it to Willow.  
"But first I am honor bound to deliver this to you." He moved away grabbing his very thick itinerary, laughing as he forced it into his jacket pocket.  
  
Willow took the letter from his hand. She recognized the writing and smiled at the thought of her beloved. She opened it and drifted in thought as she read it.  
  
_My Willow,  
  
I know that every minute of this day has been filled with tasks and missions. I just wanted to remind you that no matter what, I love you with every breath that moves in and out of my body. Time isn't important from this day forward, as long as we are together.  
You are my always  
  
Tara_  
  
Willow folded the letter and put it back into the envelope as tears fell from her eyes. She placed it on the fireplace mantle right next to her favorite picture of Tara. Willow kissed her hand and gently pressed it to the image of her beloved. "I'll see you very soon, my love," Willow quietly whispered.  
  
"So, lets go get you all hitched," Xander bellowed breaking the silence and the mood.  
  
"Yes," Willow giggled wearing a very large smile. "Is my dress at the center?" She asked knowing very well that she had seen it there that morning.  
  
They walked out of the front door, stepped off the porch, and moved to get into the car. Just then Xander spun around and asked, "Did you grab the rings?"  
  
"Oh goddess," Willow covered her mouth in shock. "I can't believe I almost forgot." She ran back into the house grabbing the box from the table. She bolted out the front door, and jumped from the porch landing onto the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Xander squawked, "Settle down. If you break anything before the ceremony, I'll get blamed for it."  
  
Willow just laughed at him and hopped into the car as they drove off to the cultural center, five minutes ahead of schedule.  
  
"Hey what's the big box in the back seat?" Willow asked.  
  
"Nothing really," Xander tried to cover its purpose, "Just a little project we've got to finish."  
  
"Oh," Willow dropped the subject, "let's get to the center, I can't wait to see Tara."  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Countdown

Title: This Look of Love  
  
Rating: PG and that is for a curse word or two.  
  
Feedback: Go for it. This is for all of you not me.  
  
Summary: This fic takes place about a year after Willow and Tara graduate. The entire gang is here from S6. Willow and Tara are getting ready for a very big event. MAJOR romance... zero ANGST J  
  
Author's Note: Some of the events in this fic actually took place in my own life. Of course some did not. You can use your imagination and decide which are which. Enjoy  
  
Copyright Disclaimer: Joss and Company owns all the characters. But they are alive and happy here. So screw ME. Not me, but you know ME.  
  
Chapter 3 Countdown  
  
"I'm heading out back," Dawn stated to her sister. "According to my itinerary here I'm supposed to make sure the flowers are set up and everything's ready." "Buffy, it also says that I should remind you that you are supposed to help me." Dawn giggled at the little smilie that Willow had inserted into this task. In fact Willow had inserted a lot of them into hers, it made her feel very special.  
  
"Right, I'm ready to roll," Buffy replied. "Just help me pull up the zipper here on my dress." Buffy wriggled a bit trying to get it herself.  
  
Dawn gave a quick pull on the zipper, and spun her sister to look directly at her. Buffy was wearing a beautiful ¾ length red velvet dress trimmed with white lace. "Wow Buffy, you look very beautiful. Hey, Tara." Dawn yelled.  
  
Tara looked up from pulling on her dress. "What sweetie?"  
  
"You have great taste in clothes." Dawn replied. Anya and Buffy just looked at each other trying to hide their obvious amusement in Dawn's statement. "You actually made my sister look like a girl."  
  
Tara smiled brightly at Dawn and laughed along with Buffy and Anya. Buffy and Dawn left the room together to finish the last few tasks on their very large lists of things to do.  
  
Tara and Anya were alone together now putting the finishing touches on Tara's dress. Anya was remembering the day she and Xander actually got married and Tara was wondering if time could move faster because she wanted to see Willow. It had been less than twenty-four hours since they had seen each other, but it felt like months.  
  
"So there you are." Anya said with a smile. "You're all set." She patted and swiped the back of the dress. "Every button is buttoned, zipper zipped, ready to go. Any last questions you need me to answer before you take the long walk? You know I've done this before, twice actually."  
  
"Yes, I remember," Tara replied with a grin. "I'm actually Ok. No questions. No worries."  
  
"Well OK, if you're sure." Anya responded with a straight face. "I am pretty sure that this is the point where the butterflies fill your gut and you pray that the groom isn't running out the back door to hide from the eternally bonding lifelong commitment."  
  
Tara giggled a bit and looked at Anya. "I am 100% certain that Willow is here and everything is fine and we are going to be married without..." Tara was cut off quickly.  
  
"Don't say another word," Anya said sharply. "This is Sunnydale, land of the hell mouth. Don't tempt fate."  
  
"Right!" Tara nodded. "I'm ready to go, is it time? I'd really like to see Willow right now."   
  
"I can't believe that Willow wanted us to leave Tara with Anya." Buffy said looking at her little sister. "I mean who knows what she could be saying to her. She might scare the crap out of Tara."  
  
"Tara is fine," Dawn reminded her sister. "Nothing is going to keep Willow and Tara apart, not even Anya."  
  
"I guess you are right Dawn," Buffy replied as she pushed open the doors leading to the courtyard of the cultural center. "WOW," Buffy said in awe.  
  
"This looks beautiful," Dawn spoke with wide eyes. "Willow has done a wonderful job out here."  
  
"Thanks," Willow said with a broad grin. Buffy and Dawn turned to see Xander and Willow walking from the opposite exit door. "I had a lot of help." Willow said waving her 35 page master copy of the itinerary. The four of them stood together each holding their own copy of differing size.  
  
"And in a few minutes these will be history," Xander laughed slapping his hand in the pile of paper. "I'm actually going to miss my weekly updates and additions. I've been hauling this around for so long I'm going to miss the extra pounds."  
  
They all looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Well you know," Willow replied, "I'm actually updating the software so the lists can be downloaded into a PDA. It just needs a bit of tweaking, I was busy, obviously, but after the honeymoon I'll have time to finish."  
  
"Oh, so then no more tree sacrifices for the greater glory of wedded bliss?" Xander added with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Right," Willow looked with a disapproving smirk. "And come on I didn't use that much paper."  
  
"Who are you trying to fool," Buffy looked directly at Willow. "Come on Will, you have been sliding these pages under our doors for months. I'm glad the day is finally here so I don't slip and fall on my ass every time I come home from patrolling."  
  
The small group just laughed together until they realized the crowd was in place and they were a few minutes from start time.  
  
"Well then don't all of you look wonderful?" Giles said in a fatherly tone. "And Willow you are such a beautiful sight."  
  
Willow gave a quick side-to-side spin of her beautiful 3/4-length dress. It was bright white trimmed with red lace around the mid cut neck line. Giles slid in front of Buffy and Dawn hugging Willow tightly.  
  
"Thank you Giles," Willow replied as they separated. "I should get back inside, it's just about time. You all have your schedules, so go get in your spots." Willow turned and walked back into the building. Just as she entered Anya walked out the other door. Anya noticed the Scooby group and she walked over.  
  
"So she all set?" Anya asked.  
  
"Yep, she just went back inside," Xander answered.  
  
"So did you bring it Buffy?" Anya asked.  
  
"Oh yes," Buffy said with a gratified smile. "I have been waiting to do this for months." Buffy moved around the side of the building waving the rest of the Scoobies over. They all stood in front of an ancient urn beautifully adorned with hand painted animal symbols. Giles pulled a match from his coat pocket, lighting the kindling in the bottom of the urn.  
  
"I feel like we should chant or something," Dawn chimed in. "It's like the changing of the guards." She giggled at her words. Buffy looked in confusion.  
  
"Don't even try to explain," Giles told Dawn. "We don't have the time." They both just gave a smirk.  
  
"I'll give you a chant," Anya spat in frustration. "I'm glad to be rid of this friggin wad." With those words Anya tossed her itinerary into the flaming vessel followed quickly by Xander, Buffy, Dawn and Mr. Giles.  
  
"Good Lord!" Giles stepped back quickly. "I do believe we may have to call the fire department." They all looked at each other relief falling over them. Laughter consumed the group and they quickly moved away from the now smoldering urn.  
  
"I'll just move this over into the bushes," Buffy said waving her hand to keep the smoke out of her eyes. "Maybe I'll dump a bit of water over it too, just in case."  
  
Anya, Dawn and Buffy moved through the grass into the courtyard. The air was filled with the sweet aroma of red and white roses, mixed with hundreds of dripping vanilla scented candles. They walked up the cobblestone path to the red and white trellis intricately adorned with a combination of red and white velvet ribbon interlaced with red and white roses. It smelled like heaven, and the yard was filled with peace. Every detail for the day was in order every person took their position.  
  
"You ready?" Xander peeked his head in the door looking at Willow.  
  
"Oh, absolutely," she energetically replied.  
  
Xander closed the door and looked over at Giles giving the thumbs up. Giles opened his door, peeked his head in and gasped to catch his breath. "Tara, why you look like an angel. I've never seen you shine so brightly. I'd have to say you are actually glowing."  
  
Tara blushed bright red from the compliment and looked directly at Giles. "Thank you Mr. Giles, today I feel like I'm floating on air."  
  
"Then you are ready?" Giles asked.  
  
"Oh, Yes!" she leapt toward the door.  
  
"Well OK then I'll signal to start the music," Giles closed the door and turned to signal Buffy, who in turn signaled the musicians. The music began to play.  
  
The soft sounds of a guitar began to strum as a piano joined in with the dulcet sounds of a flute. With that queue, Giles and Xander opened the doors and Willow and Tara were revealed to the crowd of friends. Xander and Giles each reached forward to take the hands of the ladies guiding each out their door. Simultaneously Willow and Tara turned to look at one another. Overwhelming smiles of love, passion and excitement moved across their faces as they stepped across the cobblestone path.  
  
In the Courtyard a woman stepped forward and began to sing:  
  
_Let me say once more that I love you   
One more time or just maybe two  
That I love the way that you love me  
And I want to know more or you_  
  
Tara and Willow walked toward each other. As the two paths met they joined hands. When the two women interlaced their fingers they were visibly strengthened. It was electric. Peace and Love guided them as they walked toward the center of the courtyard.  
  
_Let me say once more that I need you  
One more time or just maybe two  
That my life will always be richer  
For the time I've spent here with you  
Tell me that time can't erase  
The way that my heart sees your face_  
  
They proudly walked together. They noticed a few college friends and coworkers but remained focused on one another. Their hearts were racing and their souls were singing.  
  
"You look so beautiful," Willow whispered glancing at Tara.  
  
"So do you," Tara smiled sending her a quick kiss in the air.  
  
_You call my name  
I look your way  
It's clear you trust each word I say  
When life is long and problems come  
You'll always be my only one  
  
Tell me that time won't erase, this look of love.   
I love you... I do I do I do..._  
  
Willow and Tara reached the center of the rose covered trellis. The music slowly faded. Tara took in a large breath of the sweet scented air. She looked into Willow's eyes and without making a sound she mouthed the words, "I do."  
  
"I do too," Willow silently returned the sentiment.  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Seriously I do

OK all the big moment is here. Hope you can handle the W/T sugary goodness.  
  
Title: This Look of Love Chapter 4 of 9  
  
Rating: PG and that is for a curse word or two.  
  
Feedback: Go for it. This is for all of you not me.  
  
Summary: This fic takes place about a year after Willow and Tara graduate. The entire gang is here from S6. Willow and Tara are getting ready for a very big event. MAJOR romance... zero ANGST  
  
Author's Note: Some of the events in this fic actually took place in my own life. Of course some did not. You can use your imagination and decide which are which. Enjoy  
  
Copyright Disclaimer: Joss and Company owns all the characters. But they are alive and happy here. So screw ME. Not me, but you know ME.  
  
Chapter 4 - Seriously I do  
  
The two women turned to face their family and friends. Holding hands tightly as Willow began to speak.  
  
"I'm going to start, well because, that's what we decided," Willow fumbled over her words. Blushing a bit and clearing her throat with confidence.  
  
"See! pants," Anya whispered to Buffy and Dawn. They both shushed her and listened closely.  
  
"Tara and I have been together for a long time, and in our hearts we've always been joined as one," Willow confidently professed. "Today is about sharing that with all of you. We are here to ask you to be a part of who we are and to be part of who we become as a family." Willow looked at Tara and turned to look at Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Giles and Anya, yes even Anya. Willow looked again at Tara signaling her to begin.  
  
"Willow and I have always thought of today as the beginning of a wonderful adventure," she said looking at their guests. "And with all the twists and turns that brought us here, we're excited about the road ahead. Now I know at this point, I should give Willow her chance to speak again, but I really wanted to change her itinerary and continue."  
  
Willow looked at her with shock. She was surprised by Tara's display of strength and confidence. Tara gave a half smile and a wink.  
  
"Pants!" Buffy and Dawn leaned forward and whispered at Anya.  
  
"I'm still ahead," Anya whispered back.  
  
"Shh," Giles whispered.  
  
They continued listening to Tara.  
  
Tara turned taking both of Willow's hands tightly into hers. In that moment everything that surrounded them disappeared. It was as if they were the only beings in the universe and emotions spilled forth.  
  
"My sweet Willow," Tara began with pride. "From the very first moment I saw you, I was captivated. Every force on this earth drew me to you, and I could do nothing but succumb." Tara's smile grew on her face. "We have changed so much since that first day, we are stronger, wiser and more confident. Every challenge we have faced has brought us to this place. To the very spot that we are standing at right now, and there is nowhere else in this world, in this universe, that I'd rather be."  
  
Tara paused briefly. "On this day, in front of our family and friends I promise you all of these things." Tara stopped again this time to wipe the small tear that was sliding down Willow's pale cheek. "Willow," she spoke with confidence. "I promise you love, undying and unconditional. I promise you faith, in who we are and who we will become. And finally I promise you hope, for all the obstacles that life puts before us, hope will always strengthen us and keep us focused on what is most important. In everything that I am you are my wife. You have been from the moment we first kissed. I have been bound to you with a connection that no one and nothing could ever break. I offer you everything that I am and everything that I will become. You are my always." Tara paused for a moment.  
  
Tara looked over to Xander trying to subtly queue him to hand her a wedding band but he was caught up in the moment and missed the queue. "Um, Xander," Tara quietly spoke, "you have the rings." Xander snapped upright reaching into his pocket he removed the box and handed one of the rings to Tara. "Willow," Tara spoke with pride, "my wife, wear this ring as a symbol of our promises. As this ring surrounds your finger so does my love surround you," Tara slowly slipped the ring on to her finger. "It is solid and endless as my commitment to you will always be."  
  
Tara cupped Willow's face keeping her hands on her cheeks. Willow reached up pushing them tighter against her skin. Streams of tears were flowing down her face and Tara gently wiped them away. Willow took in a large breath trying to recover from the promise of love and devotion.  
  
"Wow," Willow passionately professed. "You have taken my breath and my words. I am just in awe of the woman that is standing in front of me." She smiled at Tara. "I love you." She stated simply. "At this moment those words are streaming like a banner across my heart. I am not the same person you met at that Wicca group," Willow confessed. "I am so much stronger than she ever was. I am happier, wiser, more courageous, and most of all I am cherished. On this day, in this spot I am 100% certain that no person on earth has ever been loved the way I am. Every day of my life for the rest of my life I will have that love in me, your love in me. Knowing that makes me the richest woman in the world." Willow paused briefly to focus her thoughts.  
  
"I guess you found your words," Tara quietly whispered. Willow smiled.  
  
"Shh," She whispered placing a finger to Tara's lips. "It's my turn."  
  
"My wonderful Tara," Willow paused grasping Tara's hands. "In front of our family and friends I promise you this. I promise you love, every day for the rest of my days. I will love you with all that I am. I know that I can never match your ability to love, because your soul does it without effort. I can only promise to keep it alive in what I say and how I share it with you. I promise to comfort you and protect you in sorrow. I know it will come, and I will be there when it does. Tara, my love," Willow moved Tara's hands, tightly pulling them to her chest. Tara could feel her racing heart. "Baby, every time this beats it beats for only you, my wife." Willow looked out at her family and friends, and as she looked back at Tara she found peace. This time Xander was ready and he handed Willow the ring.  
  
Willow took in a breath and began, "Tara this ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. As it surrounds your finger so does my love surround you." Willow slowly slipped the ring on Tara's finger. "It is solid and endless just as my commitment to you will always be." The moment was quiet and filled with peace. The two women quietly wept then slowly leaned in to share a passionate kiss.  
  
A blubbering sound broke the moment as Buffy, Anya and Xander burst into tears; Dawn looked at her sister and placed an arm around her shoulder. Giles just looked at Xander in slight amusement at his blubbering.  
  
Willow cleared her throat and spoke again this time directing her words to their guests.  
  
"The first time I told Tara I loved her," Willow explained with tears rolling down her cheeks, "we were in the middle of a blackout. I went to her carrying a single burning candle." Willow looked at Giles and a still blubbering Xander directing them to their next tasks. The men stood carrying baskets of candles and began giving them to every guest.  
  
"Behind us," Tara continued, "is one single burning flame. It's our symbol of strength, commitment, and courage. Willow and I have kept that fire inside of us since that day. As you receive your candle we ask you to bring it here so we can share our fire with all of you."  
  
Willow moved the large single wick candle in front of them. Every guest moved forward to receive their light the Scoobies were the last to light theirs, and move back to their seats.  
  
"We're not going to pray," Tara offered, "but we would like you each to ask, whatever deity you honor, for a blessing. A blessing on this day, on our commitment, on our love and most of all on our connection with one another." Willow and Tara removed the candle from its holder and held it together in their hands. Tara closed her eyes remembering for a moment the joy of that night. As she opened her eyes streams of tears flowed down her cheeks. Willow reached to wipe them away keeping one hand tightly wrapped around the candle.  
  
"I love you," Willow leaned over and whispered into Tara's ear.  
  
"I know, I can feel it all around me," Tara replied.  
  
They placed the candle back into the candleholder, turned to face each other and kissed.  
  
The guests cheered and attempted to clap but the candles prevented them from doing so. It brought a rumble of laughter to the crowd.  
  
"We would like all of you to follow us inside," Willow explained, "bring your light with you and find a place at a table. All we ask is that while you are here tonight you keep them burning and every time you light that candle after today remember the love that was shared in this place, at this moment."  
  
Willow looked at Buffy signaling her to queue the musicians. Buffy gave the sign and the music gently played. With that Willow and Tara sprang forward and walked slowly toward the center's reception hall.  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Payment in full

Title: This Look of Love Chapter 5 of 9  
  
Rating: PG and that is for a curse word or two.  
  
Feedback: Go for it. This is for all of you not me.

Summary: This fic takes place about a year after Willow and Tara graduate. The entire gang is here from S6. Willow and Tara are getting ready for a very big event. MAJOR romance... zero ANGST  
  
Author's Note: Some of the events in this fic actually took place in my own life. Of course some did not. You can use your imagination and decide which are which. Enjoy  
  
Copyright Disclaimer: Joss and Company owns all the characters. But they are alive and happy here. So screw ME. Not me, but you know ME.  
  
Chapter 5 - Payment in Full  
  
Willow and Tara walked from the courtyard to the doors of the reception hall. As they walked around the building both women noticed a smoldering urn. They looked at one another in confusion and stepped in for an inspection. Their concern grew as they wondered if a spell had been cast during the ceremony. The Scooby gang was suddenly aware that Willow noticed the urn. They quickly moved to intercept her.  
  
Willow stepped forward and reached her hand inside. She pulled out a half singed piece of paper and quickly identified it as part of someone's itinerary.  
  
"How could they do this," Willow said in shock. "Is this what they think of my..." She was interrupted.  
  
"Will, sweetie," Tara answered with a slight chuckle. "You really did go over the top with the lists and the planning."  
  
"And it has paid off," Willow quickly responded. "Hasn't it!"  
  
"Yes, my love it has," Tara stated proudly, "today has been perfect."  
  
"And you had no itinerary," Willow pointed out the fact with a slight pout. "So you should be more supportive.   
  
"Yes, Willow," Tara smiled. "You took wonderful care of me today and I love you for it. In fact I plan to show you just how much later," She winked, raised her eyebrow and smiled at her wife.  
  
"Well then okay," Willow grinned briefly forgetting everything she had been worried about.  
  
Buffy approached the women fully aware that their itinerary torching had been uncovered. She looked at the fast approaching Scooby gang hoping for support.   
  
"Buffy, did you burn all of Willow's hard work," Dawn accused with a 'hope I can save my own ass' grin.  
  
Anya and Xander feigned shock to the best of their abilities. Giles was silent upon his approach. The entire gang folded at the sight of Willow, confessing how Buffy plotted the entire event.  
  
"What the who?" Buffy said in shock. "But I..."  
  
"Um... Anya," Willow asked, "Isn't that your urn from the magic box?"  
  
"Oh my god Buffy, you're a klepto now too?" Anya said.  
  
"OK all of you can stop now," Tara laughed. "Willow has figured it all out, you've been caught, She is crushed beyond repair, but I have promised to make her feel better later." Tara turned to her wife giving a wink.  
  
"Yes, she has," Willow said pulling her girl in for a hug and a kiss. "Tara makes all things better."  
  
"Right then," Giles pulled off his glasses giving them a quick polish, "let us all move inside before we make a scene." He grabbed the candle from Buffy's hand, looking away so as not to reveal his laughter.  
  
"Buffy," Anya grabbed her shoulder, "I expect you to return that urn along with whatever else you took."  
  
The whole gang nodded in agreement and left Buffy standing mouth agape next to the still smoldering urn. The rest of the guests entered the hall. As the last one walked in, Anya peeped her head out.  
  
"Hey Buffy," She squawked, "next time cover the urn. The top was right in the box we brought it in." Anya snickered and went back in.  
  
Buffy mumbled under her breath as she put the urn away and carried it back to Xander's car. It was smoking just lightly but she put it in the back seat anyway. Then she went back into the reception hall.  
  
As she entered her heart softened from the elegant glow of candlelight. She moved through the room to where her Scooby family waited for her. They were all enjoying a good laugh at her expense.  
  
"Burned your ass this time didn't ya," Xander punched Buffy's shoulder lightly.  
  
"Yea Buffy, when you play with fire you might get burned," Anya added with a grin.  
  
"Hey Buff," Dawn chirped in, "where there's smoke there's fire."  
  
Everyone thoroughly enjoyed the little stabs at Buffy, and she took it like a trooper.  
  
"Unoriginal much?," Buffy stared at them all. "Be careful guys paybacks a bitch."  
  
They all looked at her and laughed hysterically. The subject quickly changed as Willow and Tara called for attention at the front of the room.  
  
"Everyone can we have your attention for a minute?" Willow spoke loudly. "Tara and I just wanted to thank you all for being here."  
  
"Yes," Tara said wrapping her arms around Willow as she moved behind her. "Today has been just wonderful, and we are so happy that all of you came. There is a buffet over here and we'd like to ask you all to come up and help yourself to some food."  
  
They started the line making small plates of food they sat with the rest of the gang and ate. Once they had finished the newlyweds quickly moved over to the cake table. After regaining the attention of their guests, they proceeded to cut the cake.  
  
They tenderly shared the first piece with each other giving affectionate kisses after every bite. They decided to serve the cake to all their guests this gave them the opportunity to say an individual hello to everyone.  
  
The evening progressed as wedding receptions generally do and the dance floor was cleared for the first dance. Willow and Tara called out the whole gang for the first dance in order to shadow their embarrassing dance moves. Dawn danced with her date as Giles and Buffy took the floor. Xander and Anya swiftly moved together as the music played. They all danced to the song that played during the wedding ceremony. As the song ended Willow and Tara decided to make a hasty retreat.   
  
They said their farewells. Tara was talking to Dawn as Giles handed Willow the keys to his car.  
  
"All of your bags are in the trunk," Giles told Willow. "Does she know yet?" he whispered.  
  
"Not yet," Willow replied. "I decided to just do it tonight. Xander and you are the only two that know, so we should be okay."  
  
"Wonderful," he replied. "So you'll let us know when to come by?"  
  
"Yes, I will." Willow answered. "My guess is she will want a day or two."  
  
"Fine then," Giles said, "We'll wait to hear from you."  
  
With that said, Willow and Tara waved goodbye and headed out to the car. The party was still going strong so they slipped out rather quietly. Unfortunately for the Newlyweds Giles had caved in to tradition and decorated the car with just married signs and streamers. The women laughed and got in. On the front seat of the car was a long flat box with a card attached.  
  
"Should I open it?" Tara asked.   
  
"My guess is that it's from Giles," Willow answered, "So I'm sure he intended us to use it tonight." She was suddenly worried about what might be inside. Tara shook it and it rattled just a bit.  
  
"It's not Anya's handwriting is it?" Willow asked with fear, worried it might hold some unmentionable sexual devices.  
  
"It actually looks like Buffy's," Tara answered realizing the thoughts that were trampling through Willow's mind. She opened the envelope and took out the card. She smiled and read it out loud.  
  
_I may not know where you are going but I know what you will be doing. We all love you both very much.  
  
Buffy _  
  
"Tara, I'm really afraid what might be in there." Willow looked at her with worry. Tara tore the paper from the box to reveal an anniversary edition of Monopoly. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"So off to the airport?" Tara asked holding Willow's hand.  
  
"Well actually there has been a change of plans," Willow smiled. "You trust me?" She kissed the ring on her wife's hand letting go so she could start the car.  
  
"100 percent," Tara answered.  
  
"Good, because I have a wedding gift for you." Willow looked at her wife, put the car in gear and drove away.  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Gifts

Title: This Look of Love Chapter 6 of 9  
  
Rating: PG and that is for a curse word or two.  
  
Feedback: Go for it. This is for all of you not me.  
  
Summary: This fic takes place about a year after Willow and Tara graduate. The entire gang is here from S6. Willow and Tara are getting ready for a very big event. MAJOR romance... zero ANGST  
  
Author's Note: Some of the events in this fic actually took place in my own life. Of course some did not. You can use your imagination and decide which are which. Enjoy  
  
Copyright Disclaimer: Joss and Company owns all the characters. But they are alive and happy here. So screw ME. Not me, but you know ME.  
  
Chapter 6 - Gifts  
  
After a very short drive, Willow pulled over to the side of the road. She opened the glove box and released the trunk lid. Willow hopped out of the car opened the trunk and grabbed a red velvet scarf from her bag. She closed the lid and hopped back into the driver's seat.  
  
"Close your eyes and put this on," Willow sweetly asked her wife.  
  
Tara looked wide-eyed at Willow. "You aren't going to have your way with me right here in the front seat of Mr. Giles' car are you?" she inquired softly. Willow perked up and laughed as she wrapped the scarf to cover Tara's eyes.  
  
"No, but now that you suggested it I just might have to," she smiled.  
  
"Ok so are we close to the surprise?" Tara asked with excitement.  
  
"Well actually we aren't, but we will be very soon," Willow explained. "So sit back, hold my hand very tightly and think of me."  
  
"Oh I can do all of those things," Tara smiled brightly. "It'll be my pleasure."  
  
Willow drove around for five extra minutes just to confuse Tara about their final destination. They turned down the next road and pulled into the driveway of 1526 Hadley Street. It was a beautiful light gray two-story house with a porch that wrapped completely around. Willow and Xander had hung a swing in the front and back so that the women could sit together watching the sun rise and set no matter what part of the porch they were on.  
  
Willow turned off the car and jumped out. She ran around and slowly guided Tara from the passenger seat to the bottom of the front steps. Tara was giddy with excitement and completely unaware. Willow really wanted to carry Tara across the threshold but it was just physically awkward.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to untie this," Willow whispered into her ear. "But keep your eyes closed."  
  
"Honey, what have you done," Tara was starting to get nervous.  
  
"Open your eyes and look, baby," Willow whispered.  
  
At that request Tara opened her eyes and shock spread across her face. She turned to look into Willow's eyes as her own eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What have you done Will?" Tara asked knowing the answer. "How did you do this?"  
  
"Well the day we found this place, I went on the Internet, and I called the agent and made a verbal offer," Willow explained. "I knew it was the place as soon as you stepped foot on this porch. It is the first time you ever said that any place felt like home." Willow grabbed Tara's hands and led her wife up the steps to the front door. It was an oversized oak door with an oval stained glass window. One single red rose was intricately pieced into the glass. Under the dazzling window was a solid brass doorknocker. Etched into the face were the words The _Maclay-Rosenberg's_. Tara traced her hand across the names and turned to face her wife.  
  
"You bought this house," The truth finally filled her heart. "Willow! You bought this house for us."  
  
"Yes" Willow proudly answered. "This is where we live, this is where I live with my new wife. Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh Will," Tara couldn't contain her joy, "This house was a dream for me. The day we came here, and the agent said it had an offer. That broke my heart."  
  
"I know," Willow looked away ashamed of the pain she'd caused. "I had a very hard time doing this without you. I just thought that it was the most wonderful gift I could ever give you."  
  
"When?" Tara asked, "When did you get the house?"  
  
"A week ago," Willow answered. "Xander and I have been setting up the place for the past week."  
  
"Xander knew?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yes," Willow replied, "I swore him to secrecy, and he kept to the task. He helped me paint and we put up the swings." Willow pointed to the front swing. "We put up curtains and fixed everything up inside. Oh you are going to love what we did."  
  
Tara stopped her mid sentence pressing her lips to Willow's. "Don't say another word," she whispered. "I don't care how you did it, only that you did. This is so wonderful."  
  
"Well then my beautiful wife," Willow stepped behind her wrapped her arms around her waist and walked her towards the door. "Let me take you into our home." She slipped the key into the lock, Tara turned the key and together they twisted the handle and pushed the door open. Tara stared with the eyes of a child, as they walked in together, never once letting go of each other.  
  
They entered the sparsely furnished living room. Photos were placed on the fireplace mantle; Tara looked closely and smiled at the pictures of the Scooby gang. One frame caught her eye. It was one of herself that Willow liked, and beside it was the letter Tara had given to her that very morning.  
  
"Is this where you stayed last night?" Tara asked Willow.  
  
"Yes, Xander and I were finishing things up well into the night." She responded with a grin.  
  
"What kind of things were you doing last night?" Tara reached for her wife. "And with Xander? any Monopoly?" She raised her eyebrow teasing the redhead into a flustered blush.  
  
"Oh no ...no Monopoly." Willow panicked. She noticed the sexy grin on Tara's face. "Please, its Xander." Willow laughed. "If you really want to know what we did last night let me show you." Willow pulled Tara by her hands and led her to the stairs. She stepped up gently pulling Tara with her.  
  
"Upstairs?" Tara teased. "The only rooms up there are bedrooms. You were in the bedrooms with Xander? No Monopoly." She was thoroughly enjoying teasing Willow about her evening with Xander.  
  
"Well if you want the truth," Willow teased back as they kept climbing the stairs. "We were only in one bedroom. And we spent most of the night playing with the bed." The last comment caught Tara by surprise and she shifted her face with a questioning grin.  
  
"Oh you did?" Tara smirked, playing along. "Anything exciting happen that you want to share with your wife?" They were now standing right outside the bedroom door.  
  
"Oh yes!" Willow winked. "And for the record there was absolutely NO Monopoly... until now." Willow grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Welcome home," Willow turned on the lights. "How do you like it?"  
  
As they entered the room Tara noticed sheer white linen was draped from post to post on a beautiful Oak four-posted bed. It was made up with beautiful red linen sheets accented with red and white lace covered pillows. It was a spectacular sight to see.  
  
"Oh Willow," Tara was overwhelmed, "This is just beautiful." She spun around to face Willow taking her fully in her arms. They embraced and moved into a passionate kiss. It was slow and sensual. It was exciting and merciful. It was familiar and new all at the same time. Willow slowly walked Tara toward the edge of the bed.  
  
"How about a long game of Monopoly?" Willow said through her kisses.  
  
"Oh yes," Tara answered, "Everyday for the rest of my life."  
  
They fell slowly backward onto the bed sharing the passion they'd been holding in all day, releasing joy and contentment for long hours into the night and early into the next morning.  
  
"Monopoly's good."


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions

Title: This Look of Love Chapter 7 of 9  
  
Rating: PG and that is for a curse word or two.  
  
Feedback: Go for it. This is for all of you not me.Summary: This fic takes place about a year after Willow and Tara graduate. The entire gang is here from S6. Willow and Tara are getting ready for a very big event. MAJOR romance... zero ANGST  
  
Author's Note: Some of the events in this fic actually took place in my own life. Of course some did not. You can use your imagination and decide which are which. Enjoy  
  
Copyright Disclaimer: Joss and Company owns all the characters. But they are alive and happy here. So screw ME. Not me, but you know ME.  
  
Chapter 7 - Confessions  
  
The warm rising sun broke the silent darkness of the room. Tara lifted her head from the shoulder of her wife and looked around. The heat of the sunrise warmed her skin. After a few moments she remembered where she was and smiled widely.  
She moved gently and slowly to get up, pausing briefly to admire the redheaded beauty beside her. Willow had draped a soft cotton robe across the chair next to the bed. Tara smiled as she wrapped it around her body. She looked back at Willow with love and moved over to the window to watch the sunrise.  
  
"Hey," Willow broke the silence. "Come back to bed please."  
  
"I'm watching the sunrise out my bedroom window," Tara said with a very large smile. "Come here and watch with me."  
  
Willow sat up and walked toward Tara wrapping her arms around the blonde.  
  
"What? No robe for you?" Tara asked.  
  
"I thought you might share yours with me," Willow gave a sexy grin.  
  
"Oh, well then come right here." Tara grinned as she grabbed the red head into a warm embrace enveloping the woman into her open robe.  
  
"Much better," Willow snuggled.  
  
"I have to agree with that," Tara replied.  
  
"Oh," Willow said with excitement, "I have a great idea. Come with me."  
  
Willow spun from their embrace. She reached to swing the door shut just enough to grab her robe from the back of the bedroom door. She turned around realizing her robe ploy had been revealed.  
  
"Vixen," Tara winked at her wife.  
  
Willow grinned widely and grabbed Tara's hand. The two women charged down the stairs through the kitchen and out the back door. Willow walked Tara to the porch swing, sat her down and dashed back into the house. When Willow returned she had two steaming cups of coffee and a fuzzy warm bright yellow afghan.  
  
"I set the timer on the coffee pot," Willow proudly smiled. "Here and a warm blanket for you, my wife."  
  
"Willow," Tara smiled warmly, "You really do take very good care of me."  
  
"I made a promise," Willow looked at Tara with love, "I intend to honor that promise."  
  
"Well than sit with me," Tara answered, "I'd rather have you wrapped around me keeping me warm."  
  
Willow sat beside Tara and they snuggled in tightly. Quietly they sat sipping coffee and watching the sunrise from the porch swing. A few minutes passed before Tara's words broke the early morning stillness.  
  
"So Mrs. Maclay-Rosenberg," Tara smiled as she spoke the names, "What exactly do you have in mind for our honeymoon? Since it appears you have changed all of our plans."   
  
Willow turned to look at her and answered, "Well we are still going to have one, it's just not going to be the big trip that we had planned."  
  
"Good," Tara replied, "Because now that we are home I'm not sure that I want to leave."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't," Willow replied. "I figured in a day or two we might take a drive up the coast. Just a day trip or two to get away. But I knew that once you were here in this house there'd be nowhere else on earth you'd rather be."  
  
"Are you going to be here with me?" Tara asked pulling the redhead in tightly.  
  
"Of course," Willow replied.  
  
"Well then you're right," Tara smiled, "there is nowhere else in the world that I would rather be."  
  
They kissed tenderly, and moved together. Tara's body was stretched across the front of Willow's. They snuggled again, slowly gliding on the porch swing. Willow took the coffee cups and placed them on the table beside the swing and held Tara's hand. She played with the ring on the blonde's finger turning it slowly back and forth. Tara closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the ring tugging her skin with each small twist. She sensed a change in her lover's mood.  
  
"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Tara asked.  
  
"I was just thinking about seeing our attorney," Willow replied. "We should stop and see her before we go anywhere. We need to make sure the papers is signed. Just in case." She paused for a moment. "Now that everything's said and done, I just want to make sure you are taken care of if anything should happen."  
  
"Sweetie," Tara gently answered, "It'll always be a struggle. But with a will and a power of attorney it'll all work out. We've done all that we can to plan for an accident or worse. Now we just need to live, Will." She turned to look into her lover's eyes.  
  
"I know," Willow answered, "It's just that everything was so wonderful yesterday, and we are so happy, I can't help but wait for the other shoe to drop. You know?"  
  
"Yes I know," Tara agreed, "This is Sunnydale, and there's always going to be something, but we'll get through it. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Willow agreed, "You're right, I shouldn't spend any more time thinking about the negative. I have a wife now and she is all I want on my mind."  
  
"On your mind?" Tara raised an eyebrow in question. "Anywhere else you'd like to have me?"  
  
"Well," Willow grinned widely, "now that you mention it, I believe we have about 5 more rooms to christen in our new home. Six if you count the kitchen."  
  
"Oh, well now that you mention it," Tara smiled, "I am getting a little hungry."  
  
"Well then," Willow pulled her forward, "Let me satisfy your appetite."  
  
With that the two women jumped from the swing and strolled into the kitchen. Willow walked to the fridge, as Tara grabbed her by the tie on her robe. Willow turned around to find two firm full lips pressed passionately to hers. There was definite heat coming from the kitchen. No actual food was being consumed. The two women proceeded to slowly work their way through every room of the house. Taking time to properly christen each one, ultimately ending up in the very large claw footed cast iron bathtub of the master bathroom.  
  
The day ended as it began with two women blissfully happy and together.  
  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8 The Family

So here's chapter 8 - The Family

Title: This Look of Love

Rating: PG and that is for a curse word or two.

Feedback: Go for it. This is for all of you not me.

Summary: This fic takes place about a year after Willow and Tara graduate. The entire gang is here from S6. Willow and Tara are getting ready for a very big event. MAJOR romance… zero ANGST 

Author's Note: Some of the events in this fic actually took place in my own life. Of course some did not. You can use your imagination and decide which are which. Enjoy

Copyright Disclaimer: Joss and Company owns all the characters. But they are alive and happy here. So screw ME. Not me, but you know ME.

Chapter 8 - The Family

The second day in the new house started just as the first. Tara was so overwhelmed by the gift that Willow had given she couldn't help but wander to the porch swing to bask in the pleasure of it all. This morning Willow just slept on the swing in Tara's arms. They were alone and together and it felt like paradise. After a short time Willow began to stir and Tara wrapped her arms around the red head and pulled her in tightly.

"Good morning again," Tara smiled. "Are you ready to start the day?"

"Oh like this, yes," Willow answered. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Not really," Tara replied attempting to guess, "I think it might be close to 8:00."

"Is that all," she turned to look at Tara, "Good, so then we have snuggle time before we make any decisions."

"Decisions?" Tara questioned, "What kind of decisions do we need to make?"

"Well," Willow hesitated, "I kind of told Giles and Xander we'd get together so we could do the gift opening and chat. Giles was going to have the disposable cameras developed at a one-hour place, and I don't want all those gifts in Buffy's hands for to long. Plus I got a little present for all them."

"Oh you got them presents?" Tara smiled. "Hope you haven't been out buying houses for everyone," she laughed.

"Oh no," Willow smiled. "Only one house and that one's for my only one. I just decided to give them all a little something that would remind them of our special day. That's all."

"Oh really," Tara responded, "And what exactly have you done now Mrs. Maclay-Rosenberg?" Willow was clearly excited by the use of her new last name asking to hear it over and over. Tara obliged inserting gentle kisses into the conversation. "Are you trying to distract me from our conversation?"

"I believe you started it Mrs. Maclay-Rosenberg,"

"Oh no you don't," Tara laughed, "I'm not that easily distracted."

"Since when? Is that a challenge? Because that sounded like a challenge."

"No," Tara smiled at her, "not a challenge. I just want to be prepared for retaliation because I get the impression that there is a bit of retribution in the Scooby gift giving."

"Well," Willow hesitated, "you know me so well. There is a bit of payback involved, but nothing terrible. I promise that it won't sully your good name." She smiled broadly and kissed her wife getting off the swing leaving Tara leisurely gliding back and forth. "I promise you'll get a good laugh from it all." She assured Tara as she sat perched on the porch railing across from her. "Plus there is a small announcement attached to it as well."

Tara was very intrigued by Willow's last statement and asked, "An announcement? What kind of announcement?" she added playfully, giving a sexy taunting grin. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Me," Willow was shocked and slightly confused, "not me." She waved her hand in front of her. "I am pretty sure for us to do that it wouldn't be a surprise for either one of us. Anyway I thought we agreed that you would carry our children." Willow was beginning to tense up a bit suddenly feeling the tables turn on her.

"We did Will," Tara noticed the panic in her lover's eyes and stopped swinging. She stood up and walked to Willow. "And I will carry our children. When we're ready, we'll do it." There was a short pause as she pondered her next question. "Are you saying you are ready?" 

"For children with you?" Willow sparkled when she answered. "Oh yes. I would love to have a little Tara running around the house, maybe two or three. Just say the word and we'll do the spell."

Tara leaned in to kiss Willow and whispered, "The word."

Willow's eyes grew large at the response. She pulled back to look into Tara's eyes overwhelmed by the moment. She slid from the railing and ran around the porch while, Tara followed close behind. Willow leapt from the stairs and ran to Giles' car. She triggered the trunk latch and pulled out a brown leather satchel. Tara immediately recognized the bag and smiled. Willow sprinted up the steps, grabbed her lover's hand and pulled her into the house.

"Where?" Willow asked turning to look at Tara. Tara tried to respond but found her mouth smothered with excited kisses. Willow paused to ask, "Which room in our house would you like to conceive our first child?" The moment had swept Willow up completely. "I'm thinking bedroom." She answered her own question half out of her mind with anticipation.

Tara moved in closely to Willow, "Yes, the bedroom would be perfect." She tenderly pressed a hand to her wife's cheek, "Breathe, Willow."

Willow took in a slow breath grabbed her wife tenderly and with all the passion and energy in her body swept Tara up the stairs.

Hours later the two women held each other closely bodies glistening from the sunlight that spread across the room. Willow was overwhelmed by the events of the last three days and began to quietly weep. Her tears fell and slowly trailed along the chest of her lover. Tara felt the cold dampness and turned her face to her wife.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Willow tell me what you feel right at this moment."

"I don't know if I can explain it, I am so alive. Everything I think about is making my heart beat so fast. I can't catch my breath, but I'm more content then I have ever been in my life. What we just did here in this place is huge. It's going to change everything. I want it to change, but I also want it all to stay the same. I feel safe and I feel vulnerable. I feel like I could destroy any demon anywhere, but now I'm afraid that I will have to." Willow turned to look into Tara's eyes. "Do you get any of this at all?"

"Oh, yes Will. I do," Tara said kissing Willow's forehead. "Loud and clear."

"Would you mind explaining it to me then? Because I think I just scared myself." Willow buried herself into the warmth that only Tara could provide. If it were possible, she would have climbed inside the body of this woman knowing that it was filled to overflowing with the peace and stillness she was hungry for.

"It'll all work out," Tara answered lovingly. "We'll be okay. Our family will be okay."

"Family," Willow said slowly, "I really love the sound of that."

"Me too," Tara agreed.

The tenderness of the moment came screeching to a halt at the sound of a ringing telephone. After about six or seven rings Willow decided she should answer it.

Getting up from the bed she mumbled," Xander, it has to be Xander."

"What sweetie?"

"Nothing," Willow responded, "It's just that, only Giles and Xander know the number here. I swore them to secrecy."

"Oh, okay," Tara smiled.

"Hello," Willow answered the phone. "Buffy?" She was a bit thrown by the voice on the phone. "Hi Buffy. How did you get this number?"

"Xander called for me," Buffy answered. "I told him I was going to unload the presents and open them. Dawn just fried the toaster and I'm pretty sure that there is one out in that pile of loot."

"You better not," Willow said firmly, "So did Xander tell you where we are?"

"Well not exactly," Buffy hesitated. "He just said he was going to get you to stop me. After he dialed the phone I ripped it out of his hand. I think it's very funny that Xander knows where you two are and I can't get him to tell me. What did you do? Did you put a spell on him or something?"

"Something like that. Let me talk to him."

"Oh, ok he's right here." Buffy handed the phone to Xander.

"Will," Xander's voice cracked when he spoke, "How the heck are you?"

"Wonderful," She paused, "Up until about a minute ago. Xander, you promised. I had a whole mood thing going here with Tara and you guys just killed it."

"Sorry Will," He apologized, "It's just that Buffy is seriously wanting to horn in on the gifts and loot here. I just figured you could threaten her a bit and I'd be all good. She has no idea where you are so she can't come over there and invade your mood thing"

"Fine," Willow answered coarsely. "All of you can come over at one o'clock but you better bring food. And they had better make it all our favorites because you have spoiled the atmosphere here."

"Okay," Xander agreed. "Good then we'll see you two in a couple of hours. Bye, Will."

"Okay," Willow answered, "bye."

She hung up the phone and turned to look at Tara. The blonde didn't look very happy about the half of the conversation that she had just witnessed.

"You realize its 11:15?" Tara asked, "That gives us less than two hours."

"I know," Willow was a bit upset with herself.

"Willow," Tara giggled back, "how can we possibly fill all of that time?"

Surprised by this response Willow answered, "Hmm, I'm not sure. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I'm completely certain that you know."

"Well it is our honeymoon," Willow walked over to the bed. "I can only think of one thing you are supposed to do on your honeymoon."

"Does that require getting out of bed," the blonde raised an eyebrow smiling.

"Only if you need a change of scenery," the red head snaked up the body of her lover.

"I'm completely happy with the scenery that's in front of me." Tara leaned forward to kiss her.

"Great," Willow whispered.

"Will," Tara asked sliding her hand down the redheads back, "You asked them to bring food?"

"I figured I would guilt them into filling the fridge for us," Willow laughed. "I know I'm kind of evil."

"Oh," Tara moaned, "Evil's good."

All ability to speak quickly vanished as the two women managed to fill every minute of their precious time.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Housewarming

Title: This Look of Love Chapter 9 of ?

Rating: PG and that is for a curse word or two.

Feedback: Go for it. This is for all of you not me.

Summary: This fic takes place about a year after Willow and Tara graduate. The entire gang is here from S6. Willow and Tara are getting ready for a very big event. MAJOR romance… zero ANGST

Author's Note: Some of the events in this fic actually took place in my own life. Of course some did not. You can use your imagination and decide which are which. Enjoy

Copyright Disclaimer: Joss and Company owns all the characters. But they are alive and happy here. So screw ME. Not me, but you know ME.

Thanks to all that have feedbacked so far!

Chapter 9 - Housewarming

"Honey," Tara called, looking out the bedroom window as she pulled on her skirt. "I think they're here. I'm going downstairs now."

"No Tara wait," Willow yelled from the bathroom. They had just finished taking a shower and while Tara was already dressed for company, Willow seemed to be lingering caught up in the memories of the morning. "I just need one more…" Willow's words were stopped suddenly when luscious lips met hers. "Kiss."

Tara moved to walk from the room. Willow grabbed her wrist in hopes of pulling her back. Tara turned towards her grinning evilly. "I didn't invite them you did. So now I am going down to let them invade our honeymoon. You might want to put some clothes on." Tara pulled the towel from Willow's body. "And one more thing," she paused, "you should really sweep up from our spell just in case they want to see the house." She winked naughtily and walked out of the room. Willow smirked, pulled on a shirt and skirt and swept the floor.

Tara stepped down the stairs and walked to the front door. She pulled it open and moved out onto the front porch. She noticed Xander's car pull into the driveway. Anya was driving with a frightened Buffy in the front. Buffy had both of her eyes covered with her hands and Dawn was waving at Tara from the back seat. A large white van parked in front of the house and Xander and Giles climbed out. Dawn jumped out of the car and raced across the lawn to leap into Tara's outstretched arms. The rest of the scoobies slowly walked up to the blonde witch to greet her. Willow stood in the doorway watching the mass of hugging family.

"Will," Xander waved her over, "Come join the love fest here."

Willow smiled and slowly stepped down to join them on the front lawn. Anya pulled out of the pile to give her evaluation of the house in front of them.

"Nice place," she stated matter of factly. "You bought this without Tara knowing it." Turning to look at Buffy, she muttered, "Pants."

Buffy gave a knowing smirk and asked, "Who picked it out?"

"Well," Tara replied with a half smile and a wink, "actually if you want to be technical about it, I did."

Buffy turned sticking out her tongue and saying, "Pants."

"Maybe," Anya spat back, "but I'm still ahead."

Dawn just couldn't resist making a point by saying, "Did anyone actually notice what the newlyweds are wearing?"

They all looked at the terribly tense women wearing t-shirts and skirts. Willow and Tara looked at each other; Willow didn't understand the conversation. Tara and Dawn took a quick moment to fill her in. With that explanation Willow thought it was rude and a bit offensive.

"Hey," Willow snapped, "that's my wife you are insulting! And me too I think? We have a partnership here no struggle for power in this relationship. So just stop that game right now."

Anya and Buffy just looked at each other and laughed, shocked at how serious Willow became at their jest.

"Don't go postal," Anya screeched. "We're just having good clean fun here. God you can't take a joke. Hose her down Tara."

Willow was whispering something under her breath and they all sensed she was upset.

"Anya," Xander interrupted, "you might just want to drop it for now."

"Oh sure," she grumbled rolling her eyes, "take her side why don't ya."

"No sides here Ahn," Xander cowered, "just making peace that's all. So where's the food?" He abruptly changed the subject. They walked over to the car, opened the trunk and removed 5 bags of groceries.

"We didn't know what you had here so we thought we'd get a nice assortment," Giles said. They all carried a bag and followed the women into their new home. They carried everything into the kitchen.

"So," Dawn asked, " Can I get the fifty cent tour?"

"Actually," Tara replied, "You can have the nickel tour, free of charge." She walked over and wrapped her arm around Dawn's shoulder. Buffy and Anya followed, still caught up in their game. Xander, Willow and Giles stood in the kitchen putting the food out on the table.

"So," Xander asked, "How did she like her wedding present?"

"Well," Willow responded like a child on Christmas morning. "She had absolutely no idea. I drove around to throw her off, and blindfolded her. When we got to the front steps I took off the blindfold and she was in shock. It was the greatest thing."

"So then she liked it a lot," he smiled giving Willow a small punch on shoulder.

"Oh yea," she nodded. "I can say with confidence she loved it. All of my efforts were hugely rewarded. Oh and she absolutely loved the bed. Thanks for all your help Xander. I really couldn't have done it without you."

"What?" Xander snapped his head around to face willow.

"Not that, that," Willow blushed, "The house. Getting the house ready for Tara."

"Ah hmm," Giles cleared his throat. "Yes your efforts should be applauded. Good job Xander."

At that moment Anya burst into the kitchen abruptly interrupting the conversation. "Did you see the tub in the master bathroom?" she asked in disgust. "It's beautiful, and big and you could have really great sex in it."

"Oh yes I know," Willow said with a very large grin suddenly realizing she said that out loud. 

They all just looked at each other and didn't say a word. Tara, Dawn, and Buffy soon entered the kitchen.

"So what's going on," Buffy asked.

"We were just talking about all the great sex you can have in that bathtub up there," Anya said sarcastically.

"We were?" Tara inquired cocking an amused eyebrow.

"NO!" Willow answered loudly. "We were not, well maybe just a little, but you can and it's just the way Anya brought it up and I just made a comment, and she made me think of things and I just forgot where I was, and then I remembered and we are on our honeymoon, and it is a really great tub so lets move things along here. How about those presents now?" Tara laughed at her and walked through the kitchen planting a very large kiss on the red head's lips.

"Oh, yes," Buffy rubbed her hands together with greed. "Lets get those gifts in here and see what you got."

"Okay," Willow said, "sounds like slayer strength volunteering to unload the big van out front."

"No," Buffy pouted, "I'm pretty sure that is not what I was doing, but now that I have I guess I'll go and carry all of the gifts inside." Her words slowly faded as she walked out the front door.

The rest of the gang grabbed some food and carried it into the living room. Tara walked through the room lighting the candles they'd placed around the house during their lovemaking. The magnificent glow in the room reminded her of their wedding day and a very happy smile lit her face. Willow noticed her smile. She grabbed the beautiful blonde around the waist and whispered softly, "Whenever I light a candle, I'll always think of you and our wedding and this house and last night. I love you."

"I love you too," Tara turned to kiss her.

"Okay," Buffy yelled with arms full of gifts, "Help would be nice here. If you two can pull yourselves apart long enough, you can use your hands for something other than groping."

They ignored Buffy and continued kissing just to frustrate her. Willow pulled away with a smile and Tara pulled her back.

"Where are you going," Tara asked with a pout, "I'm very certain I wasn't finished yet."

"Oh, well never say I left you unsatisfied," Willow growled as she passionately offered the blonde her lips. "I'm at your command." The sound of someone choking to clear her throat interrupted them.

"Well then," Anya replied, "that was quite the display."

"You know what I saw," Buffy snapped quickly, "Pants. Major pants display there!"

"I guess the score's pretty even then," Dawn professed.

"HEY!" Willow yelled in frustration, "Standing here, standing right exactly here! I am pretty sure I told you that I do not appreciate this little game." She was beyond infuriated, and making certain they were aware. "This is my house! And in my house you will not try to determine which one of us is wearing what. Got it?"

"Got it," Dawn, Buffy and Anya replied simultaneously.

"Good," Willow smiled triumphantly and returned to her wife.

"Pants," Anya whispered into Buffy's ear. And they quickly found a place to sit. 

The living room had very little furniture. The small love seat and a few old recliners were quickly filled. Willow and Tara opened up folding chairs and sat down in front of the gang. One by one Dawn delivered packages to the women and Anya kept a detailed list of every item. She wanted to put it in order by most expensive gift but everyone laughed at her and she just kept writing.

"No toaster?" Buffy asked, "How can you get married and not get a toaster?" She was seriously confused and needed an explanation. 

"Did you register for one?" Anya asked Tara.

"Actually no we didn't. We still have that little one from my dorm room so we thought we'd skip it."

"Bridal registry," Anya said it very slowly and directed it straight at Buffy.

"Oh so you can tell people what to buy for you," Buffy looked surprised, "is that new?"

They all just looked at each other in disbelief.

"Well no, not so much," Xander laughed.

"Oh, well good idea then," Buffy hurried to change the subject. "Ok, so that's everything then."

"Well not exactly," Willow moved to the closet in the hallway. "I," She caught herself. "I mean we actually got a small gift for all of you."

Tara smiled. She knew that the 'we' was a polite gesture, but she really had no idea what the gifts were. Honestly she was frightened that the retaliation from the gift giving might just force her to disassociate herself from the entire thing.

"Okay," Willow began to explain. "All of you really put a lot of yourselves into our wedding. I know that I might have been a bit nuts with the scheduling, but there was a reason for that."

"A bit nuts?" Buffy laughed sarcastically. "How about largely obsessive and completely insane?"

"Yes I'd have to agree with that," Anya chimed in. "Insanity was smeared all over that day."

"Hey!" Willow answered defensively, "and it paid off didn't it?" She looked to her wife for approval. Tara nodded and Willow was satisfied. "Do you want your gifts?" she asked scanning the room.

"Yes" they enthusiastically replied.

"Okay then be quiet," Willow said, "and let me continue. Anyway there is a reason that I was creative with the schedules. I was designing a new program and I needed to work out all of the kinks so that I could sell it. All of you were my lab rats," she giggled.

They looked confused but Willow pressed on. "Anyway I proposed the program to Palm incorporated, and they asked me to develop it and make it compatible with their PDA's. So that's what I've been working on for the last month or so. So that brings me to the little gifts."

She passed out the boxes to everyone also giving one to Tara. They vigorously unwrapped them and were surprised by the contents. She had given each one of them their own PDA. They weren't sure why.

"What?" Willow asked, "You don't get it? I sold it. They bought the whole idea. In fact they loved it so much they tried to woo me to join their creative development team. I made a fortune with this one and there is more to come."

"Wow Will," Buffy ignorantly replied. "If I knew what it was for, I think I would be really excited for you."

"Duh Buffy," Anya snorted, "It's a Personal Digital Assistant."

"A who now?" Buffy looked at her with confusion. "This isn't one of those kinky battery operated sex thingy's. No… cause you wouldn't give one of those to my little sister. You didn't give one of those to my little sister?"

"No," Willow laughed at Buffy. "It's an electronic calendar and notebook and so many other things. You can attach it to the computer and set up reminders of important events and things you need to do and so much more."

"Games," Xander asked. "Can I play games?"

"Yes," Anya answered with disappointment, "Yes Xander you can play games with the little pocket calendar."

"Cool," he giggled. "Now that's useful."

"Actually," Anya said, "You can track stocks and download your portfolio. I can seriously generate a great deal more revenue by using this. Thank you, Willow, for your very obsessive intellect."

"Yes," Giles said, "This is a splendid gift, and we can program birthdays and other things into it as well."

"Giles," Willow looked at him surprised, "I'm impressed."

"Well I've actually been thinking of getting one of these blasted things," he answered, "I'm afraid I might actually need some help setting it all up."

"Well that's actually part of the gift," Willow explained. "I programmed all of them. I have made them completely compatible. See there's a cord there and you can attach it to a computer and share information. Ohhhh, and if you want to give someone a file, you just put them together. They have an Infrared beam that allows them communicate back and forth."

"Wow," Dawn jumped up to hug Willow, "this is really cool guys thanks."

"Well you can't actually thank me," Tara stood up getting a very large hug. "I had no idea what Willow was up to. Another little secret she's been keeping."

"That's the last one," Willow looked at her searching for forgiveness. "At least the last one I keep from you."

"Ohh, secrets?" Anya's ears perked up. "So you're keeping a secret from us then?"

Hey! Now what?" Buffy looked up from shaking the PDA. "What's the big secret?"

Willow's little slip caught the attention of the crowd around them and she quickly tried to move the subject along. 

"Oh there's no secret yet," Willow nervously answered. "Well at least not one I'm telling now."

"Ohh," Buffy looked around the room. "Come on Will, spill."

"You'll get nothing from me so forget it," Willow answered back.

Anya interrupted their banter to say, "How come this thing has all of my wedding tasks programmed into it. What the heck?"

"Oh that's my little gift to you," Willow explained. "After the little blazing inferno at the wedding I thought you might like me to replace all of your itineraries. So I programmed them into each one. It's a little keepsake," She grinned devilishly..

"So we'll never escape your over scheduling?" Buffy slapped her hand to her head with the PDA still in it. "Gosh, Will, thanks for the gift, I think."

"No that part is just a little joke, I can delete the file," Willow grinned with satisfaction. "But when the next big event comes, watch out."

They all just laughed and shook heir heads. They bombarded Willow with questions about their new toys. Tara just smiled as they congratulated Willow. She had a pretty good idea what the next obsessively over scheduled event would be, and was very certain Willow would handle it like a pro, At least most of it anyway.

TBC

I'm calling the next segment To have and to Hold and i'll just continue it in here.


	10. Note from the author

Hey all,

Sorry for my lack of posting on the board. I have been posting on another board and forgot about posting here. I have finished this fic and two others and am currently in the middle of a fourth in this series about Will and Tara. If you'd like to read them I have them up on my yahoo group.

Otherwise, I will try to post chapters up here but it might be awhile between each. Lots of stuff going on with work, etc.

Thank you all so much for reading my stuff and if you go read the rest of the fic at yahoo, ENJOY!

Urn of Osiris

The link is in my author profile because I can't put a link on here.

Thanks again!


End file.
